gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Purriana Grande
Genevieve "Purriana" Rhiannon Grande-Watterson is Gumball's, Mabel's, and Rayona's quadruple sister who debuts in The Glee. She's one of the youngest pop-idols and also played in many TV roles. Apperance Purriana mostly wears a short sleeved dress either white, pink, red or blue. Her hair can be in a braid, a ponytail or just straight or wavy hair with dark brown at the top and peach-ish at the bottom, the color red or others. She has very many hairstyles and she changes them every episode. She resembles Mabel as both have the same faces. Personality Like Romany, she can be silly and humorous and really nice to people, however she can act cocky when it comes to her beautiness, when mostly she gets fights with Mabel or Melvina: (which happens more than you think) is mostly about her beautiness. She can blow a fuse when people offend her music, and on a scale of 1 to 10, when she gets furious, she makes Level 64 tantrums (By the way I advise you NOT to show her YouTube comments on Ariana Grande Break Free video). She is also a very charismatic person as some people like how she is beauty, some just adore her personality. Martha actually is her BFF because she is always friendly and bakes cupcakes and taco's for her and also, they have something in common. They have a tomboy side but not revealed yet... Trivia *Her surname is Grande-Watterson because she maybe the reincarnation of her exceptionally good singing great-great Grandma Mary-Kate Grande. She likes her mother's maiden name Grande more than Watterson. *She is the Gumbapedia Fanon version of Ariana Grande * She apologized to Mabel about her attitude towards her in The Glee at the end of "The Celebrity". *She's the second oldest among her quadruplets: **Mabel is the 1st; ***Rayona is 3rd; ****Gumball is the youngest; *When she makes emotions, her tail reacts. e.g. when she is happy, it flaps, when she is excited ir in love, it twirls (like those gymnastic twirly thingies). But when she is sad, it twirls slowly and droops on the floor. It is shown in the celebrity *She likes baking with Anais and Darwin *Like Mabel, she has a 5" katana and knows how to use it blindfolded (also like Mabel) * Somehow, she looks like her sister, Mabel; both had dyed their hair. Powers/Skills *'Whistle Tone' - When Purriana gets mad, she makes a really high note which may cause an eatthquake,but definetly causes electric bolts and thunder orbs. It is been revealed in The Glee. *'Gymnastics' - She can do splits, backflips, double backflips, cartwheels etc.. *'Free Running' - Like Mabel, she can free run. *'Karate' - Also like Mabel, and Nicole, she's a black belt in karate. *'Ice Beam' - Mary-Kate Grande was the twin if Ina Ferna, meaning that she has ice powers and water below. *'H20 Sphere' - When she performs this move, a sphere appears around her, later it explodes a lot of water and makes a variety of water waves. The fact that Mabel is her sibling, it can't affect her. *'Hurricane Grande' - When she summons water a big hurricane with ice lightnings and 9 TSUNAMI. *'Speed' - She is exceptionally fast, She ran 10 miles in 10 mins *'Freeze Breath' - Can freeze anything with her breath. If she takes mints, it may be impossible to melt the Ice except Mabel. Used in Ina Ferna Weakness * Fire - her biggest weakness.She usually turns water if prolong exposure to fire(except the sun) * Electricity and Fire Mix - Since electricity and fire are related,her powers weaken and loses contact with ice and resets the ice.She once mentioned that if she touches lightning,she melts into some sort of liquid and doesn't say it. It even makes it worse as electricity is immune to water and makes electricity stronger. Gallery Purrianashighnote.jpg|Purriana's high note in "The Glee" GumballGirl.jpg|Purriana's first drawing. YoungPurriana.jpg|Purriana 6 year old in a beauty pagent. THE DRESS MAKES HER LOOK SO FAT! PurrianaBetaDesign.jpg|Her beta design NinjaPurriana.jpg|Purriana in ninja style Category:Characters Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Female Category:Cats Category:Watterson Family Category:Watterson Quadruples Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team